


Pants are an illusion

by ogbonao3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogbonao3/pseuds/ogbonao3
Summary: Struggling through college and trying to keep peace in the world through friendship and intimacy. The characters often are without pants.Plenty of good ole Kataang and Sokka with everyone.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooookay. Hi! It's been a few years since I've written for this. Honestly, this story is just a bunch of college nonsense, a bit of bending and fighting, and a decent amount of characters banging cause, sure. Thanks for reading! Here you go:

He stared down at the wrinkled paper. It was only a few minutes until the first seminar and he could not figure out where in the hell he was, or where he was supposed to go. He was never one for maps.

Smiling despite his cartographic inability, he looked around and saw a women with short hair walking with a confidence he assumed had to be experience on the campus, or at least this piece of it. “Excuse me!” he began. He took a couple steps to her.

She smiled back, waiting for him to speak.

“Do you know where I could find Chee Hall?”

She chuckled a bit, and nodded. “Orientation?” She gestured forward and began to walk. He followed.

“Assume everyone’s going there, huh?” he replied, sticking out his hand. “I’m Aang.”

She took his hand. “Suki, nice to meet you. Yeah, same building as mine was in last year. It’s a bit cramped.”

He kept pace with her rapid walk. “It’s really nice of you to walk me there, but you could just point - ”

“Oh, it’s no problem. I’m actually one of the orientation leads,” she smiled. She glanced over at him, his yellow side bag banging against his loose brown pants tucked into soft cloth boots, a green shirt clinging to shoulders and chest. “Are you from the Earth Kingdom?”

“Nope,” he said quickly. “Are you?”

She nodded, “I am. Sorry, I just assumed with your outfit.”

He shook his head, “No worries! Which part are you from?”

They entered a large building, filled with people bumping into one another and looking down at sheets, some filing into a side room. “Oh, I’m fr – “

“Suki!”

They both wheeled around toward the voice. It was a woman dressed in all blue, hair tied back, leaning against a table where people were signing in to orientation. Suki grabbed Aang’s arm, and they darted through the swelling throng of people. “You can sign in here!” she said.

Aang nodded and smiled at Suki before turning to the girl who had called to her. She was searching the table for pens. For a quick second, breath caught in Aang’s throat. She was beautiful. And granted, Suki was too, and so were plenty of girls that he has passed by today.

But her eyes.

She looked up and handed him a pen before meeting his eyes. “Hi, I’m - ” she began, and then coughed a bit, and they just stared at each other.

“This is Katara,” Suki said. “Uh,” she continued, glancing between the two of them. “And Aang.”

They both seemed to realize that they had stopped talking, and Aang dropped the pen. “Hi,” he said. He laughed and put out his hand, which she shook, smiling.

“Nice to,” she paused, “meet you.”

Suki added, “Katara is another orientation lead. You can sign-in and then find a seat. I have to go set up. See you both!”

“Thanks for your help!” Aang grinned as she moved away and disappeared behind a group of women in green. “So, uh, what do I need to do here?” he asked Katara.

“What’s your last name?”

“Nanka,” he said.

She had licked her finger and begun to flip through the sheets when she paused. “That’s a Water Tribe name,” she said. “Are you from the Water Tribe?”

He blushed. “Uh, yes. Well, sort of. It’s a long story.”

She smiled, “Sorry, that’s none of my business. Here you go.” The paper was open on M – P.

“No, no problem.” He quickly put an initial next to his name and handed her the pen. They looked at each other for a bit. “Uh,” he said eventually, sensing the line behind him. “I should probably go then.”

“Oh,” she started, “You should, right! Just over there,” she motioned to a door. “Have a nice time.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you. It was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” she nodded. They both smiled at the other and finally Aang laughed to himself and turned, finding his way to the crowded door.

After a few minutes, the flow of students into the hall had finally slowed. Katara left a pen and a note at the table, and went to find the other leads at the stage. She reached into her purse and grabbed her water bottle.

“What the hell was that?”

Katara opened the bottle and turned to find Suki beside her with a too-amused smirk.

“What?” Katara said.

“That totally weird thing at the table,” she giggled. “Love at first sight?”

Katara frowned and took a sip. “Please,” she said. “No, I just, I think I know him. I think I’ve met him like, somewhere.”

Suki nodded. “Huh. Any idea where?”

“No,” she shook her head. “But he said he was from the Water Tribe. Or, he said he was sort of from the Water Tribe.”

“What does that mean?”

“No idea.”

“Well, he seems nice.”

Katara nodded. “He was.”

“And pretty cute.”

Katara gave her a side eye. “Thinking of giving that a run?”

Suki laughed. “No! I’m still trying to figure out this thing with your brother.” She was about to say something when they heard the Dean out on stage.

“Hello everyone, and welcome!”

The Dean, Dr. Lee, began his remarks. Suki sighed. “Time for some propaganda.”

Katara grinned. “Hey, he’s nice!”

They listened to the applause, and he continued. “Here at Ba Sing Se University, you will engage in the incredible teaching, the leading research, the diverse culture, and the vibrant student life…” he droned on for a few minutes.

“Man, that’s… too many adverbs,” Katara said. Suki nodded.

Finally, he finished, welcoming the crowd again to graduate school.

Many more speakers went on, and after a couple of hours, Katara, Suki, and the other leads went back out to the lobby to answer questions that students had during the break. The two sat at a table with a large sign, Bending and Combat. As soon as the students were released from the series of talks, a long line appeared in front of their table.

“Do we take the class for credit?”

“So can I take it even though I’ve mastered it?”

“Do we train with another person?”

There were endless questions. Katara answered the benders, while Suki fielded the questions about combat. Near the end of the break, Aang walked up to the table.

“Hi again,” she said happily.

“Hey!” he said. “So, I’m here for - ”

“Waterbending?” Suki asked.

Aang looked at her, confused. “Uh, yes. How did you know?”

She smiled. “Lucky guess,” and she patted her friend on the shoulder. Katara was talking with a short earthbender who was clearly not happy about something.

“There’s really not anyone above a level six?” the earthbender sighed.

Katara frowned and tried to maintain a polite affect. “No, I’m sorry.”

The earthbender grunted and began to walk away, grazing Aang’s torso with her shoulder. “Whatever,” she said.

Katara rolled her eyes and then looked over to Suki, before noticing the man standing in front of the table.

“Oh!” she said. “It’s Aang!”

Aang chuckled. “It’s Katara!” he joked, and then blushed. “I’m here for some information on water bending.”

“You’re a water bender?” she said and grinned.

He nodded.

“Me too!” she said and quickly grabbed a neon brochure. “Here you go. There are the three facilities in the main athletic building. You can check out the schedule.”

He bowed to her, shallow, and softly smiled. “Thank you. I hope that I can see you there sometime.”

She nodded, opening her mouth to say something when the intercom clicked on and a voice directed that the students return to the hall.

He said a quick goodbye to them. Suki laughed as he walked back to the main room, where more speakers would introduce things. Katara glared at her.

“What?”

Suki kept giggling. “Sorry,” she said. “I was just thinking that you could finally check water bender off your list, you know. Get a bending trifecta.”

Katara spluttered. “I am not going for some trifecta!”

“Sure, I know,” Suki drawled. “But this could be your chance to make up for little high school virgin Katara.”

Katara blushed, gathering her things, and beginning to get up from her seat and Suki continued.

“All those Water Tribe boys who tried to get in your pants...”

“Suki!”

“And you just moved on to the other elements,” Suki laughed.

“Suki!”

“You know, you’re supposed to master your own element first.”

“Oh stop!” Katara blushed redder but couldn’t help but laugh. “At least I try new things. Someone”, she paused and looked at Suki, “has been stuck on the Water Tribe for years.”

Suki shrugged. “I have a type.”

Trying to get the focus off of herself, Katara said, “Well what about Aang then? Your type.”

The other girl frowned and then hummed. “He is pretty tall.”

Katara nodded. “And a waterbender.”

“But probably not,” Suki said. “Balancing two Water Tribe hook ups is already getting to me.”

For some reason Katara felt glad about this, that Aang would not become Suki’s next fling, until her stomach lurched, thinking about her brother being one of those flings she was talking about.

“I’m still trying to believe that my brother is not a sexual creature.”

“Oh,” she grinned, “He really is.”

Katara sighed and they began to walk. “Gross.”

\---

Aang was meandering through the campus with another man named Teo, who was keeping up in his wheelchair. They were laughing and chatting when Aang saw his roommate. “Zuko!” he called.

A student walking by himself suddenly looked up, and walked toward them. He wiped his hands on his black pants and his lips turned just barely. “Hey Aang.”

Aang introduced the two to each other, and they all continued to the apartments on campus for the graduate students. When they left Teo, at the first floor, they started up the stairs to the fifth floor. Aang asked how the day had been for his roommate.

Zuko shrugged.

Aang smiled. “You’re gonna have to give me a bite more.”

He knew Zuko was quiet. But in the days since move in, he found that as long as he carried most of their discussion that he would open up more.

“Boring,” Zuko said. “I mean, well, you were there.”

Aang agreed. “Honestly, orientations just don’t get me that excited,” Aang said. “But hey, we have a city to check out and classes start soon. Did you meet anyone?”

Zuko left his bag near the kitchen and kicked off his shoes. “I met plenty of people.”

“That were like, interesting?”

“You mean during those ridiculous little ice breakers? No.”

“Oh, those,” Aang laughed. “Shocking that more friendships aren’t made that way.”

Zuko smiled. The two continued to talk as they heated up some noodles and ate, and soon it was dark.

“Want to go do bending at the athletic center together?” Aang asked.

Zuko glanced at him, perplexed.

“Not today, tomorrow,” Aang said.

“Oh, sure.”

And so began their daily ritual of going to the Chin Center every morning. Zuko would go to the firebending area, named the Roku Room, and Aang would train in the waterbending area.

“Kuruk Room,” he said to his friend on the first day. “Not very creative.”

It was a good way to relax in the morning, or at least release some frustration. Grad school had quickly become stressful. Aang’s sociology classes had thrown him into statistics, and his advisor was fast loading him with work. Not to mention everything else. He had looked through the schedule for waterbending, and the only times that worked well for him was with Master Pakku. Having recalled the incident at the North Pole a few months before starting school, he decided instead to practice only by himself while looking for a mater. But he didn’t know much.

After a few days of simply repeating the same three forms he knew, he had thought to do something new. He had seen a few other students do it.

Aang breathed and lowered himself, placing most of the weight on his left foot. He concentrated on the small pool that he was working near and called water from it. He began to shift his weight and string the fluid around himself in a hoop. The water obeyed the motions, and stayed around him for a short second until he noticed it began drooping on his left. Aang moved his hand and the water came again into the circle. And then it began to fall behind him. He erratically spun, trying to keep the water around him.

Someone laughed near him.

He turned and saw Katara. The water dropped to the ground.

He smiled at her.

“Sorry,” she said, and moved closer to him.

Aang swept the water back into the pool and scratched the back of his head, his hair suddenly itchy on his neck. “New move,” he said, and laughed.

“I take it you’re not a master then,” Katara said kindly.

Aang nodded. “Shocked that you could tell,” he said. “Katara, yes?”

She smiled. “Aang?” He nodded again. “Why don’t you take a class with Master Pakku?”

He licked his lips and brought his hand down from his neck. “I’ve met him, before,” he began.

Katara tapped her forehead. “Oh, duh, right! You’re from the Northern Water Tribe.”

Aang looked confused.

“Well, you’re not from the Southern Water Tribe,” she said. “I would have seen you.”

“That’s where you’re from, then?”

She nodded. “Well,” she looked at the ground, debating whether or not to offer her services. “If you don’t want him to train you, I could, maybe,” she paused, “uh, assist?”

“Oh!” he started. “Well, sure, yes, if you, like, would you be able - ”

Katara chuckled. “I’m here pretty much every day anyway! And it would be nice to have someone to practice with, really.”

They made a deal to train every morning, on school days. Aang was thanking her effusively when Zuko appeared at the window of the training area, waving.

“That’s my roommate,” Aang said. “I should probably go.”

“I can leave too,” Katara hurried to pick up a pouch near her own pool. Aang tried not to notice her figure as she walked a few steps, carefully avoiding the other benders, and bent down, her waist tightly wrapped in her blue robe. He tongued the inside of one of his cheeks and looked over to Zuko, who was smirking. Aang glared at him and was about to put a finger to his mouth when Katara returned. “Okay!”

Zuko was waiting when they came out. “Katara, this is my roommate. Zuko, this is Katara.”

“Hi,” Katara smiled, offering him a hand, which he took after a second.

“Hi,” he said. “You look – have we met?”

Katara stared at him, noting the scar on his face, something she would have probably recalled had she met him before. “I don’t think so…” She lit up. “Oh! Yes! Zuko! You must be in my brother’s lab.”

Zuko’s eyes flashed and a quick pink dotted his face. “Oh, I am. You’re the sister.”

Katara laughed. “The sister. Is that what he calls me?”

“Well,” Zuko said. “Just once.”

She sighed. “Well, I’m sorry that you have to work with the brother.”

Aang chuckled, and Katara looked at him, grinning.

Zuko half gulped, “Uh, I mean, he’s been nice and…”

“Oh, I’m kidding,” Katara said. “He’s fine.”

Aang glanced at his roommate, who looked a bit sick. “So,” he said to Katara, “Tomorrow?”

She smiled. “See you then. Nice to meet you, Zuko!”

She walked away, and the two boys left the Chin Center toward a café. Aang wanted to bring up the slightly concerning reaction of his roommate, but Zuko beat him to conversation.

“So,” Zuko said, turning up the side of his mouth. “Didn’t get enough Water Tribe ass back at home?”

Aang blushed darkly, and almost choked. “What? No! She’s gonna teach - ”

Zuko laughed lightly. “I’m joking.”

Aang frowned and exhaled. “Well, she’s nice,” he said, and muttered, “Someone needs to take a class of feminism…”

“Oh, I know, I know,” Zuko said. “But look, I respect the shit out of ladies. Or well, equally.”

Aang smiled, and then began to grin evilly. “And what about you? The lab mate?”  
The roommates hadn’t discussed sexuality before, but Aang had to assume that there was something with this brother. He hoped immediately after the word left him that Zuko was not uncomfortable with the insinuation he made.

“Uh,” Zuko began. “I mean…”

“You don’t have to - ”

“He’s pretty hot,” Zuko said. Aang smiled. “Like his sister,” Zuko glanced at Aang, pulling his eyebrow up, and grinned.

Aang laughed and blushed. “Yeah, whatever,” he said and the two walked into the café.

\---

Sokka tossed his things by the couch, groaned, and fell onto the large chair. Katara looked up from her book. “Long day?”

He groaned again.

“You wanna talk - ”

“No.”

“Okay,” she said and went back to her book.

He looked up from the couch, his wolf tail dusting the fabric. “You’re not even curious?”

Katara glared at him. “Sokka, I asked if you wanted to talk, and you said no.”

“True.”

He sighed and laid back, then suddenly smiled. “Suki tells me you’re training some guy. Said he’s cute.”

Katara stopped reading immediately.

“Dammit, Suki!”

She heard laughing in the next room. Katara looked at her brother who was laughing too, and sighed. “I’m just helping. He doesn’t know much bending.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sokka.”

He chuckled softly and then groaned again. He wandered upstairs to his room, leaving Katara blushing into her text.

Sokka promptly collapsed onto the wrinkled sheets. The room made up the entire second floor, the sharply sloping walls creating a triangle. He moaned into his pillow and then flipped onto his back, letting the tight joints in this back release. He had been bending over that stupid experiment for hours. And naturally, the results were all fucked, and useless. His new lab mate had tried to help, but the method wasn’t going to yield anything.

He heard soft footsteps.

Suki appeared in her pajamas. She peered in the curtain at the top of the stairs. There was no actual door, the sloped walls not allowing for any.

He grunted in response. She walked in, sitting down on his bed. “Heard you had a rough day.”

“Lab shit, the usual.”

She nodded. He looked down his sheets to her, in her tight tank top, riding up her stomach, and light cotton shorts. Suki let her hand move to his thigh, trailing over his pants and robe. She stopped at his hip, and began inward.

He sighed. “Suki.”

“Mhm,” she hummed.

“You know that I don’t - ”

“I know,” she said. “We’ve been over it. I don’t need anything. I don’t know if I want anything either.”

He looked at her, and she was looking back at him. He didn’t know if he could trust that she didn’t want anything, like she said, something definite. They had discussed it extensively over the summer. Suki said she would date him, exclusively, if he wanted. But Sokka didn’t want a relationship. Not right now. And though she said she was okay with that, with keeping it casual, he wasn’t sure if she was. It was hard enough fucking your roommate without emotions.

“But you do want something,” he said.

Suki smiled, and began to slowly pull off her tank top. “I don’t know. I like you. But this way I can, you know, like other people too.”

He began to sit up, when she slid over him, straddling his hips. She through her tank top to the side, revealing bare, perky breasts. Sokka gulped and leaned back into the bed. “You uh, make some compelling points.”

She felt him harden between her legs and smirked. “Thought you would say that.”

Katara winced as she heard a rhythm of light taps. She regularly wished that there was a door to her brother’s room. Though she had, regrettably, become more used to hearing her brother’s sexual exploits, it still made her squeamish.

She heard a feminine moan.

Katara quickly shut her book and got up. “Okay.” She grabbed a sweater and a key. Slipping into her sandals, she left the house.

It was warm out.

She decided a walk to downtown and back would probably be long enough. She had stepped into the dimly lit street when she heard the voice.

“Katara?”

She looked behind her, grabbing at her pouch, and then relaxed upon seeing Aang.

“Hey,” she said.

He smiled and caught up as she waited for him. “What are you doing out?”

She sighed and shook her head. “Taking a walk. I actually live right there.”

He glanced past her to the small brown building. “It’s very nice.” She smiled at him.

“What about you?”

“Oh,” he said and scratched his neck. He didn’t want to lie. “Walking back from the stables.”

“Do you have a pet?” she said.

He paused when he realized he had to lie. “Uh, no. I just like seeing the animals.”

“I didn’t even know you could do that!”

He nodded.

“I was going to walk to downtown, maybe get something to eat,” Katara smiled up to him. “Would you like to join?”

He grinned at her. “Yes, that would be great!”

They came to a small coffee shop a few blocks away, and sat outside after ordering.

“So,” Aang drank from his latte. “Do you usually walk around at night?”

She sighed and laughed lightly. “Well, pretty regularly since Suki moved in a few months ago.”

“How’s that?”

Katara blushed and took a large gulp of tea. “Uh, well, they’re kind of become friends with benefits…”

Aang blushed too, and drank some more clumsily, milk dripping down his chin. “Oh,” he said as he wiped it away.

“And Sokka,” she sighed again, “My brother, doesn’t have a door on his room.”

“Oh, gross,” Aang said.

“Agreed,” Katara grimaced. “He’s on the second floor so it’s not, like, that bad, but still.”

“Do you have a door?” he asked. She looked up at him, and, realizing what he said, Aang went red. “Not like, you know, for that, uh…”

She giggled. “I have a door. Yeah. The door is thick but the ceiling… not.”

They looked at each other and then quickly away. “So, uh, the Southern Water Tribe.”

She smiled, grateful for the new topic.

They talked for about an hour at the shop, until the staff began to wipe the tables. He learned that she was a master bender, that she had introduced Suki to Sokka, a decision she was beginning to regret, that she was studying for a degree in biology, though she didn’t know whether she wanted to stop at a Master’s or a doctorate, and that she was a second year.

She learned that he was studying sociology, in the Peace department, focusing on culture. He, similarly, was not sure whether he would stop at his Master’s, and that he wasn’t sure he’d have the time, a wording she was confused by but didn’t question. He seemed to avoid topics about his upbringing and family, though she did ascertain that he lived in a small Water Tribe village south of the North Pole, in the Earth Kingdom.

“Hopefully they’ll be,” Aang paused and laughed. “Done.”

Katara groaned. “Oh, I had forgot about that.” They were nearly back. “I mean, it’s been an hour, right? There’s no way, right?”

“Uhm,” Aang choked.

Katara blushed. “Uh, I mean, hey, weren’t you going that way?” she glanced back.

“Well, it’s late,” he said. “Wanted to make sure you got back.”

She glanced at him. “I’m a master wat - ”

“But mostly I, uh,” he smiled, “wanted to spend more time talking with you.”

She hummed, avoiding his eyes.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, and paused her steps.

They were back to her house.

“So,” he said and she looked up at him, squaring her body to his, still an arm’s length away. “I’ll see you at practice?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Okay,” he grinned. He awkwardly stepped forward and put an arm out. She stepped forward too, letting his arm go around her rigidly, until she did the same and she felt him relax. He released her almost as soon as he reached out, and turned to leave.

She walked to her door, and unlocked it. The second she stepped in, she heard a loud groan, and someone scream fuck and then more groans. Katara gagged. At least she had been out for most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I meant to do more with this but. Oh well. This was supposed to be slow burn but it is not.

It had become obvious that he had a crush on her. At least, it was to him.

Zuko watched Katara laugh as a wave missed entirely. They were both in the small pool, a few feet away, and he was pretty clearly distracted by the white swim suit she was wearing, strapless and leaving most of her stomach exposed above the surface. He scratched his head sheepishly.

They finished by bowing, and both climbed up to side. “You are really improving, though,” she said.

He smiled. “Well, you’re a really wonderful teacher.”

She smiled and got up, walking to the locker room. “See you outside?”

He nodded.

Aang quickly pulled the water off of him and pulled a shirt out of his bag. He walked over to where his roommate was waiting.

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Zuko said, smirking.

Aang stared at him. “What?”

Zuko met his eyes. “Ask her out.”

“I’ve only known her for like three weeks!”

“And if she hasn’t noticed you staring at her butt in the last two, she’s blind.”

“ I have not - ” Aang started and blushed. He didn’t mean to, anyway. “Okay.”

Zuko looked over, “What?”

“I will,” Aang said.

“You…” Zuko said, “Good.” He smiled, and picked up his things. “I’ll uhm, see you at breakfast?”

Aang began to speak when he noticed Katara coming in her robe.

Zuko laughed. “Good luck.”

Katara met up to Aang near the entrance to Kuruk. He couldn’t help a blush. “Uh, hey,” he said.

“Hi,” she smiled.

“Are you,” he stuttered. “Doing anything… uh, like, tonight, or really anytime this week?”

Katara inhaled and blinked, “Oh,” she started, trying to keep her cheeks from gaining any red color, “I’m uh, free tonight.”

They both smiled. She could have sworn that a breeze flowed into the building.

\---

She tip-toed into the house, listening quietly. There was no one there. She pulled him inside.

Aang smiled and followed. She didn’t let go of his hand until they were in a corner room.

Katara sat on the bed and kicked off her sandals. “This is mine. You can take your shoes off.”

He looked around the room, seeing the posters and pictures hung up, a window out to the street. Slowly, he bent down and slipped off his boots. He set them by the door and began to walk toward Katara, nervous.

As soon as he had put the shoes away, however, Katara was pushing him against a wall. Her lips were on him. She let her hands move up his arms, and pulled away. He stared at her for a quick second, and then kissed her back, hard. One hand tugged at his shirt, and the other dug into his hip. Aang groaned at the contact and wrapped an arm around her, letting her pull his shirt up. They paused and it was quickly flung off. She lightly touched his chest. He moaned into her mouth. Lean muscles under her.

“Katara,” he said. He moved his lips against her, biting hers softly.

She pushed into him more, and led his hands to her side, where her robe was tied. He clumsily pulled at the string. The blue fabric in her front loosened, and he quickly tugged it open, breaking the kiss to glance down and see that she wasn’t wearing her white training clothes. Instead, she had lacy black bra and panties, matching and teasingly thin.

His face burned, and Katara leaned back into him, her mouth now on his ear. She nipped at it as she began to slowly shift her fingers into his pants. He exhaled, and groaned. “Katara.” She paused, hands hanging on the tie holding up the fabric. “Katara, this is, well…”

“Too much? Or too fast?” she said, panting.

She could feel him against her bare leg. He groaned, “Both, sort of.”

Katara moved her hands away from him, but he grabbed them and placed them on his hips. “I just, I haven’t - ”

She looked up at him. She couldn’t help a small smile. “Are you a virgin?”

He blushed deep. “Well, that’s, well, one thing.”

She kissed him softly. “I don’t, I mean that’s okay.”

He was still bright pink, and glanced away from her. “That’s only one thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” he said, “There’s things you don’t know about me. That maybe you should.”

She giggled quietly. “We met like a month ago, of course there’s things.”

He sighed, “Bigger things.”

She moved her hand to his center, feeling the hard and warm length and moved to kiss him again. He groaned, and turned his head. She frowned. “Did you kill someone?”

He turned his head back. “What? No.”

She smiled. “Then, really, I don’t care,” and she began at the knot on his pants, moving her fingers quickly. “I mean, maybe I should,” she said and kissed him, biting at his lip roughly. “But, really, I just,” she untied the knot and his pants dropped, and she pushed her lower half to his, “want you,” she said against his lips.

“I’m not ready to have sex,” he said into hers, and opened his mouth more to allow the kiss to deepen. They continued for a minute, lips hot on each other, and his hands moved her back. She pushed the robe off of her completely, and he stepped out of the fabric at his feet. She nodded.

“Okay,” she said, and broke away, looking at him, waiting for him. Her hands were still on him, but they were unmoving.

He pulled her into him and brought his lips near her ear.

“But,” he said, as he grabbed her bottom and lifted her against his hips. She wrapped her legs around him, and kissed his neck, and moaned when she felt him between her legs. “Other things, we can do.” He walked to the bed, and let her drop back softly when his knees hit the side. He quickly placed himself over her and kissed her.

Katara grabbed him and began to pull his boxers when he took her hands and pinned them gently to her side. She whined against his lips and he laughed.

“Let me,” he said quietly, and for some reason she blushed. He kissed her lips, and her chin, and then down her neck. He took a hand from beside her to rest on her stomach. His kisses paused, and he let his hand drift to her bra, looking up at her. She nodded.

Aang pushed his hand under her, and worked at the clip. She sat up a bit and the bra unhooked.

He kissed her again, pushing up into her and slowly helping the straps off of her arms. She signed into him and pulled it off of her, her breasts now pressed into his skin. He moaned and his hand moved down to grasp her breast, his thumb gently rubbing circles into it.

She moaned into him, “Aang.” Her hands moved again to his boxers, one grasping his firm ass and another shoving down the fabric’s front so that she could wrap her fingers around him.

He stopped moving, and sighed into her roughly, “Oh.” She felt him pulsing. “Please.” He pressed his nose into cheek. “I want to do this for you.”

She sighed, hands pulling away. He kissed her cheek and lifted his head from hers, moving down to take a nipple into his mouth.

“Aang,” she whispered. His fingers pulled at her panties, peeling them from her skin and he moved her mouth to her soft stomach, pausing above her hips, waiting for her. “Please,” she moaned.

He smiled and pulled her underwear away, her hipping hopping up to allow him to take them to her knees. She impatiently slid them off as he stared at her.

He leaned over her, his clothes cock pressed into her bare center, her legs resting outward, one nearly off the bed. “You’re,” he said, staring into her eyes, “beautiful.” She had men say that to her before, but it felt a bit different. Katara rubbed her hand against his arm and bent forward to meet his lips. He rest his weight against one arm, the one under her hand, and the other moved down between her legs. His finger softly traced along her thigh, and then up to the small tufts of hair above her folds. Her lips stopped moving against his, so he began to nip at her neck, and then her ear. He pushed his hand slowly against her, moving a few fingers in a line along the middle of her folds, starting at her clit. She gasped. Aang continued down until finally he had reached her, feeling the wetness from her middle, and he pushed his fingers along the edges. He kissed her ear and sighed into it. “Is this okay?” She moaned in response, and he pushed a finger into her. She groaned and grabbed at his face, needing his lips. He slipped another finger into her and his thumb began to rub softly at her clit. She moaned into his lips. He pulled away, and began to kiss down her body. He licked along her breasts, circling the nipples as he continued to move his fingers against her. The noises she made had him throbbing almost painfully.

Hot kisses trailed down her side. He paused on her hips, and met her eyes, swimming with pleasure, she nodded, “Please.” He took his thumb away and rested his middle below her, fingers not leaving, still rubbing against her upper inside. Taking a quick breath, he began kiss her inner thigh and then pushed her fold open carefully with his thumb, moving his mouth to meet above his slow fingers. He kissed her clit, and began to lick along the sides of it. She cried out and grabbed at his hair.

He immediately stopped and looked up. “What? Is this not okay?”

She was panting, “No, just, you said,” she glanced down. “You hadn’t - ”

“I haven’t had sex,” he said and laughed. “I’ve done like, everything else.”

She sighed and her head then rest back. Aang smiled and let his fingers slip into her again. His mouth came again to her wet center, and he slowly and gently kissed and licked against her. Katara kept moaning louder. “Aang,” she sighed. His fingers moved in the same time as hips tongue, pushing into perfectly. She groaned. “Right there.” He chuckled into her. “Fuck,” she said. He continued to massage her and lick at her clit, until he heard her moans subside into shallow but loud breaths. “Aang,” she moaned. “Aang, fuck, Aang, I want you.”

He paused his movements. “Uhm,” he said.

“Sorry,” she said, and didn’t look down at him, her eyes tightly closed. “You can – ”

She gestured generally. He returned to her, stroking as her moans again quieted and she started to exhale shallowly. His fingers rubbed harder against her and his tongue moved faster. He moaned into her, and she gripped his head. He felt her start to tighten around him, and he rubbed faster, kissed her faster, licked her faster. Katara started to moan again, her voice shrill. “Aang,” she moaned.

He groaned against her. She moaned, and didn’t stop, begin to cry out, grabbing at his hair. Her legs clenched around him and she center closed against his fingers. Aang felt her hips buck into his tongue and his lips, and he began to kiss her slow. “Aang!” she yelled. After another second, her movements began to calm and she breathed heavily, releasing her legs and her hands. Aang smiled and pushed his weight onto his legs, and then laid on his side next to her body. She took a minute to breathe, and then turned her face to him.

“Fuck,” she said. “You,” she paused, “Fuck.”

He laughed. “I’ll take that as a good thing.”


End file.
